


Mellow Yellow

by kamja



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryosuke wanted flowers, and so Yuto went to get some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellow Yellow

Ryosuke wanted flowers. 

Not for himself, per se. He just thought they would look nice in the “Showa x Heisei” green room, which didn’t have much in the way of décor. Though it boasted a comfortable couch, a TV and a nice wall of mirrors for last-minute hair styling, the overall look of the room was…well, boring.

“It’s a green room, what do you expect?” Ryutaro said absently, without looking up from his DS. A staff member came in to do a microphone check and he reluctantly put his game away. 

Yuto stretched like a cat from his position on the couch. After a jam-packed schedule yesterday, he was happy to sit still for a few moments. But now it was time to start looking more awake for the show. He adjusted his shirt collar, which got flipped from slouching around. “We do spend a lot of time in here,” he offered mildly. 

“Yellow ones would look good,” Ryosuke had a distant expression on his face as he continued his train of thought five minutes later. The staff member handed him a cord to run under his shirt. “Cheerful-like, y’know?” 

“Sure I guess,” Ryutaro shrugged, leading the way towards the stage. “Hopefully today will be an easy one…” Behind him, Ryosuke and Yuto shared an amused look before following. 

*

Yuto was on his way home when he passed by the window of a flower shop. A bright bunch of yellow roses caught his eye. “Yellow flowers, huh…”

He was about to go inside to take a look, when his phone suddenly rang. 

“Hello?”

“Yuto! Are you in Shibuya?” Chinen Yuuri’s voice sang over the receiver. “Come have yakitori with us!”

“Us” probably meant some combination of band members and Johnny’s Juniors. Feeling torn, Yuto turned back to the flower shop…only to see that the owner was just locking up for the night. 

Oh well. They’ll still be there in the morning. “Sure thing.”

*

But the next morning, Sunday morning, Yuto’s mother didn’t let him out of the house until all of his homework was done. 

“I don’t care how famous you are or how much money you’re making,” she said between the click-clack of the breakfast dishes being put away. “You’re still a student and a child under my roof.”

“Yes,” Yuto agreed readily, trying to get through his math assignment as quickly as possible. 

It was past noon by the time Yuto got everything done. Pulling on his cap low over his eyes, he walked down to the nearest flower shop without incident. Being recognized usually wasn’t a problem in his own neighborhood, where everyone had known him since he was a child. But it never hurt to be cautious.

“I would like something yellow, please,” he said to the girl at the counter. 

“Yellow…” the girl echoed. She looked perplexed. “I’m sorry, but we don’t have any yellow flowers…a group of elementary school students and their mothers came by earlier today and bought all the yellow flowers we had…they said something about a cultural festival…” 

“Cultural festival?”

*

“Hi, I’m looking for yellow flowers…”

“Sorry, they’re all sold out.”

*

“Do you have any yellow roses here?”

“We don’t have yellow anything, thanks to the elementary school.”

*

“Maaa, it’s like every yellow flower in a ten-mile radius has been bought up by those kids!” Yuto fanned himself with his cap as he took a break on a bench. He’d been visiting every flower shop he knew (and some he didn’t) all afternoon with no luck. All he wanted was a simple bunch of yellow flowers, so he could put a smile on Ryosuke’s face…

“Okay,” he suddenly stood up, startling the old man sitting next to him. “I’m going to that school and finding out what they’ve done with all those flowers.”

*

The cultural festival was in full swing at the local elementary school. Students and family filled the school grounds, visiting food stands and playing games. Pop music blared over the speakers. Yuto barely made it within a block of the school before a group of bored older sisters spotted him. Usually girls didn’t make their advances, but as one particularly bold sister started rummaging in her purse for a camera, Yuto knew it was time to make his exit.

“Come back, Yuto-kunnnn!” the girls gave chase, running after him simply because he was running away.

“They told me never to run,” Yuto whined to himself, thinking about the advice his senpai had given him. “But now that I’ve started running, there’s no way I can stop now!!!”

Skidding around a corner, he slipped behind the school gymnasium and cut through the basketball courts. There, he finally lost them. Feeling satisfied with himself, Yuto pulled his hat further over his eyes, and put on a pair of sunglasses for extra measure. He eventually made it to the front of the school, intending to hide in the crowd. That was when he saw it.

Well, Yuto could definitely see why he had so much trouble this morning. In front of him was a huge Pikachu, standing on a raised platform by the school entrance. 

And yes, it was made with every yellow flower in a ten-mile radius. With perhaps some extra ones from Ikebukuro and Roppongi.

“I should’ve gotten those roses yesterday…” was all Yuto said, mesmerized by the giant, yet cute monstrosity towering over him. 

Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed the first bunch of flowers he touched. He was going to get his yellow flowers, dammit. 

“What are you doing?” a kindergartener looked on in shock as Yuto created a gaping hole on Pikachu’s leg. Yuto hurriedly pushed the surrounding flowers into the gap, closing it up.

“See…he’s alllll better!” he said perhaps a little too forcefully. 

“No, give it back! Give it back!” the child screamed, attracting the attention of nearly every adult within range. 

With that, Yuto yet again broke into a run.

Some of the kids gave chase, but they didn’t scare him. Their shorter legs couldn’t keep up anyway.

What really scared him were the parents. 

“Hey, that’s PTA money! Give those flowers back!”

“As much as I’d like to…I can’t!” 

*

After five or so blocks, the parents eventually gave up. But Yuto kept running, past the train station, past the park, past the shady little place that sold fabulous ramen. 

He finally came to a stop at street corner, not far from where he often had dance practice. Yuto rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. People walked around him, trying not to take notice of this weird kid. 

“Yuto?”

Still panting, Yuto looked up to see Ryosuke standing quizzically in front of him. He had his dance gear slung over his shoulder. Ryosuke could recognize Yuto anywhere, in any disguise. “Oh, Ryo-“

Suddenly remembering the flowers, he quickly straightened up and hid them behind his back. Ryosuke cocked his head to the side and smiled.

“Are you okay? What’cha got there?”

“Well. It’s nothing, really,” Yuto tried his best to sound nonchalant. He pulled off his sunglasses with his free hand. “I, uh…the green room looked a little boring, right. So, I thought. I thought I should bring something in. For everyone’s sake.”

With that, he slowly pulled out the bunch of bright yellow daffodils in his hand. 

“They’re yellow,” Ryosuke’s smile deepened. _You were paying attention,_ hung in the air, unsaid.

_So what if I was?_

“Thanks, Yuto.”

*

“Who brought these in?” Ryutaro asked curiously as he carelessly ruffled the petals with one hand. Yuto pretended not to hear as he rummaged through his bag for a magazine. 

“Gee, I don’t know,” Ryosuke’s eyes were twinkling as he said it. They shifted over to Yuto and gave him a secret smile. “The room looks a lot happier, doesn’t it?”


End file.
